Void
by ecce.homo
Summary: 3 episode story set immediately after the movie, a view into the events surrounding Evey Hammond. How is she holding up now that her only friend is gone... Probably a V lives, probably. R&R.


**A/N:** First of all I want to thank everyone that stopped by to check this out, hopefully it is to your liking. My writing is rusty and I really hope I didn't screw this up too bad.

Also, thanks to all the people that read my other two 'V for Vendetta' stories, I really appreciate it!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode one: Vacant**

November the 5th

The fireworks from the explosion had finally ceased and a wave of applause and ovations echoed in the distance. Evey Hammond smiled bitterly and whispered "You did it…", tears menacing to flood her eyes. The still recent pain was not subsiding, although she made a good job of hiding it. She had to be strong, she had to be … but how could she? V was dead. V was … dead … Her mind didn't want to comprehend, but denial changed nothing, he was dead and she was still smeared with his blood. She sighed heavily.

Next to her Chief Inspector Finch stared at the dark sky; this was the end, and the beginning. But … what now? Silence took the place of the ovations, and for a couple of minutes it reigned.

"He killed Suttler...", the voice of Erich Finch resounded, making Evey's head snap towards him, "...and Creedy.", another pause followed. "Maybe I should go collect the bodies."

"I'd like to come."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.", she shorty replied. But soon, as they crossed the tunnels towards Victoria Station, she began asking herself the same question. What did she expect to find there? When the light from Eric's flashlight illuminated the side of the wall she began to see the smeared in blood that traversed them, and suddenly Evey realized what she will really find there … blood. More blood. His blood. A pang of pain struck her heart and she felt sick. Finch saw her stopping and asked: "Are you ok?"

She took a big breath of air, trying to clear her head. "I'm fine."

"What was your relationship with him?", his work habits took over, and he couldn't control his curiosity. He always wondered how Evey Hammond ended up helping V. But her answer didn't give him any satisfaction. "I don't know …" she said, bowing her head. "All I know … is that he loved me…", these words fell hard and tumbled into the silence. The inspector's mind spiraled, was a man like V capable of harboring such feelings? From what he knew he was a cold blooded criminal, capable of blowing up his own cell and burn with it just to get revenge. But he did save the country from a reign of terror. "Did you love him?"

This made Evey pause ... Did she?

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question, Inspector."

Eric Finch thus stopped his inquiries, the girl was getting upset, and he thought she had enough to deal with.

-VEV-

_Flashback_

That morning Evey woke up to the sound of metal clashing. Was V fighting? She jumped out of the bed, worried he might be in danger. She was worried for her captor? What a strange thing. So strange that later she would convince herself she was only worried of remaining captive in V's underground lair. But, for now, the man that saved her seemed to be in danger and she wanted to at least see if he was alright.

What she witnessed down the hall, though, made her eyes widen. He was … playing. He was a bit bonkers at times, but he's been nothing but a gentleman to her. But right now he was just … silly. What a weird word to associate with the most wanted terrorist in the UK. The girl decided to wait there until he was done, her eyes drifted on his body. It was the first time she looked, and saw him as a man. A real man, made of flesh and bone. A man, not just a mask hiding only vengeance and ideas of a brighter future. These thoughts though will not last for long, for soon she will find out V killed Lewis Prothero.

-VEV-

When they arrived at Victoria Station the sight welcoming them was cut from a horror movie, the air was humid and reeked of blood and gunpowder. On the ground Evey counted 14 corpses, not counting Creedy or Sutler. And they all had guns. There were so many empty cartridges on the ground, she couldn't even count. How many hit their target? The answer came a little later when she tripped on something metallic. When she looked down she recognized the object immediately, it was the chest plate of V's 'fat metal friend'. Evey kneeled next to it, gently grabbing it with one hand, while the other carefully touched the bullet holes covering its surface. There were so many … The young woman rapidly sat up, she could no longer hold it in. She needed some space.

"Inspector!", she called and Eric, which was inspecting the bodies, turned to her. "I'll leave you to your work now."

"Where are you going?", he asked, he was worried for the girl, she didn't look well, her face was pale, her eyes red and swollen.

"I need some time alone."

Finch looked at her for a couple of seconds then reached into his pocket. From it he retrieved a small red notebook, and handed it to Evey. "I think you should have this. It might help you understand some things."

"Ok.", the blunt reply came, she took the notebook then he saw the small frame turning and disappearing into the dark.

_'Some time alone?'_, she thought as she entered the damp tunnels. She had been alone for most of her life, but she never felt as lonely as she felt now. Not even when she lost her brother, or her parents.

Thoughts carried her unconsciously through the underground, she reached Saint James' Park Station, then entered an old metallic elevator that lead to the now vacant Gallery. When she reached it her mind continued to swarm. Why was he so important? Because he was her only true friend she had? No, he was more than that …

_'Did you love him?' _she remembered Eric's question, and in that moment her small body collapsed on the floor, violent sobs leaving her mouth, engulfing the silence. YES! YES! She loved him. She wanted to scream, but what good would that do? If she didn't say it while he was still alive, maybe thus she could've saved him, gave him the tree he longed for. But nooo, instead of that she told him he was a monster. Damn her!

When her sobs finally subsided 2 hours have passed, she was feeling numb, and tired. Evey managed to raise herself of the ground and reach the couch in front of the telly, where she instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think, I need to know if I'm doing a good job or not. :)


End file.
